1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone that is equipped with an imaging device mounted on the cellular phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, several inventions in which an electronic still camera and a cellular phone (including the so-called PHS) are accommodated in one housing have been proposed to provide a composite device capable of being used as both telephone and camera.
For example, FIGS. 10 to 13 show an imaging device-mounted cellular phone (hereinafter referred to as cellular phone with imaging device) disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 336498/1998.
FIGS. 10(a) and (b) are schematic perspective views of the cellular phone with imaging device, and in which (a) shows a rear view, and (b) shows a front view thereof.
In the drawings, reference numeral 2 designates a lens of a camera, numeral 4 designates a liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as LCD), numeral 30 designates a shutter key for commanding taking a photograph, numeral 32 designates a viewfinder, and numeral 33 designates a cover. Numeral 31 designates a switch for switching between lengthwise and crosswise directions of a display screen with respect to the LCD 4 and the viewfinder 32. Numeral 34 designates an operation key that is operated at the time of displaying a telephone directory (database) used for dialing in the case of using a main body as a PHS terminal, and at the time of selecting any person one speaks to from the telephone directory. Numeral 35 designates a cross key capable of being ON/OFF in four directions, and is used at the time of moving a cursor or pointer on the LCD 4.
FIG. 11 shows the case of using the cellular phone equipped with the imaging device in FIG. 10 as a still camera of a viewfinder type. In the use, in the same manner as holding any ordinary camera, a user recognizes a object through the viewfinder 32 and operates the shutter key 30 by means of an index finger of a right hand grasping the main body.
FIG. 12 shows a state of using the cellular phone equipped with the imaging device as an electronic still camera of LCD display type. The cover 33 provided with the LCD 4 is opened, the LCD 4 is fixed to a position to be seen from the user side, and a portion in the proximity of a connection between the main body and the cover 33 is grasped by the right hand. In this case, an image fetched in by means of a CCD (not shown) is displayed on the LCD 4 in a real-time manner. Accordingly, the user can recognize the object (manner of being taken) by means of the LCD 4, and operates the shutter key 30 by the index finger of the right hand grasping the main body.
FIG. 13 shows a state of using the cellular phone equipped with the imaging device as the PHS terminal device for using a camera. In the drawing, numeral 19 designates a speaker, and numeral 20 designates a microphone.
When opening the cover 33 provided with the LCD 4 and bringing the LCD 4 in a state that the LCD 4 can be seen from the user side, a dial key, a telephone number, a telephone directory and the like are displayed on the LCD 4. Then the user operates the operation key by a left hand grasping the main body. Further, the lens 2, which is located on the back, is caused to face in a direction intended to be photographed, and the main body is grasped by the left hand so that the shorter side comes to the top. In this case, the image fetched in is displayed on the LCD 4 in the real-time manner so that the user operates the shutter key 30 by the left hand grasping the main body while recognizing the object (manner of being taken) on the LCD 4.
Since the conventional cellular phone equipped with the imaging device is constituted as described above, in the case of using the camera, the photography can be carried out while recognizing the display screen by means of the LCD or recognizing a visual field by means of the viewfinder. However, it is strongly required that the cellular phone equipped with the imaging device performs a function of photographing a face of the user with the camera and then transmitting the face to the person at the other end of the line while recognizing the face of the person on the display screen like in the so-called video phone. Hence, a problem exists in that the conventional cellular phone with imaging camera described above cannot be used in such a manner.